<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoration of a Bard by Mishka10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488204">Adoration of a Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10'>Mishka10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier has a praise kink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jaskier Rides Geralt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka10/pseuds/Mishka10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier discovers he has a praise kink while riding Geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier has a praise kink [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adoration of a Bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gods you’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>The words were barely more than a whisper, they took a moment to process in Jaskier’s brain, the bard too focused on his task of riding the Witcher to initially register what the other man had just said. Once he did his eyes snapped open, a surprised laugh spilling from Jaskier’s lips, “what?”</p>
<p>Geralt merely grumbled in response, he hadn’t intended to speak, the words slipping out unintentionally. </p>
<p>“Say it again.” Jaskier demanded, pausing to stare down at the Witcher below him. “Geralt say it again.”</p>
<p>“You’re…So beautiful,” </p>
<p>Jaskier groaned, surprised at the growing heat just hearing those words apparently brought him. “gods,” he breathed out, heavily, “…keep going.” </p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“Geralt, Geralt please.” The bard all but whined, “keep going, keep talking” </p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“Geralt, please”</p>
<p>“…you’re stunning, like this, Jaskier, so beautiful, my little lark, so beautiful for me, just for me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, delighted at the words, at the growing warmth they filled him with, he had no idea such a simple thing could bring him such joy. </p>
<p>“Such a pretty songbird, doing so well.” Geralt paused, taking a moment to just stare up at the younger man, collecting his thoughts. The Witcher reached up gently, first to bush aside a few unruly hairs, then coming to simply cup the bard’s face for a moment and ask, “does it please you? To hear such things?” </p>
<p>“Gods Geralt, yes, yes it does, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>Geralt chuckled affectionately, “Calm little lark, I can continue. Gods Jaskier, you’re so beautiful I think I could continue for hours, if you would let me, if you would last-“</p>
<p>“I won’t” </p>
<p>“A pity, but we will make do with what time we have, wont we little one? You’re doing so well already, working so hard for me, such a good boy. I enjoy it, seeing you like this, trying so hard to please me. You’re so good, so good for me, aren’t you, my little lark.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Geralt, fuck- so good.”</p>
<p>“So good, for me, and just for me, aren’t you, little one. And I enjoy it so much, seeing you like this, seeing you this undone, watching you sweat and shake, struggle to maintain any trace of composure, Gods, if only you knew how stunning you looked in these moments” </p>
<p>Jaskier moaned in response, he could feel the sweat dripping down his brow, feel his muscles twinge as they began to tire, “tell me- tell me what else you enjoy.”   </p>
<p>“I enjoy watching you, watching your pleasure play out across your face, seeing the pleasure you take from this, from me. But above all I enjoy knowing I did that, that I’m responsible for your state, for your joy. Gods, Jaskier knowing that- I love it”   </p>
<p>Jaskier shuddered, mouth falling open in silent moan</p>
<p>“I love seeing how undone I make you, love knowing that this, all this is just for me, seeing how hard you try for me, my little songbird, and knowing this performance is only for my eyes, I love it.” </p>
<p>“Ge-Geralt” Jaskier managed to stutter out, body tense with pleasure.</p>
<p>“I’m here, little lark, I have you, you’re doing so well, so good for me.” </p>
<p>With sudden desperation Jaskier lent forward, reaching to tug the Witcher up to meet him, until he could clash their mouths together for a needy, panting kiss, he needed to taste the Witcher, to feel him, all of him. Jaskier broke the kiss with a moan, instead moving to kiss along the Witcher’s chiselled jaw and throat, only stopping to bark out his demand – “Keep going.” </p>
<p>“What else is there to say, little one?”</p>
<p>“Geralt, please, I’m so close, please just – anything, keep going”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed in response, before speaking with care, letting the words roll slowly off his tongue, “You’re perfect.”  </p>
<p>“Geralt.”</p>
<p>“You are, you’re perfect, just for me, my perfect little lark, so lovely, so free, my beautiful little songbird.”</p>
<p>“I’m not-“</p>
<p>“you are, for me little lark you are, perfect, you must know that; know how lovely you are, how wonderous, how much I adore you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped, clinging to the Witcher, mind swimming wildly, trying to listen, to understand, it was all almost too much to comprehend, “Gods, Geralt, please” he bit out, not even sure what he was asking for. </p>
<p>“It’s true, Jaskier, I adore you. I adore you, always, not just here, like this, although so beautiful right now, in your need, taking whatever you want from me, Gods Jaskier, you are stunning right now, my lovely little lark. I adore you, I need you, Jaskier- Jaskier, I love you.”</p>
<p>The words enough to finally tip the bard over the edge, Jaskier moaned loudly, finally finding his release. Jaskier sighed, finally contented, and with a final, lazy moan the bard sank down to lie on the Witcher’s broad chest, once he was settled comfortably he let his eyes fall closed, content to just lay there, sharing in the warmth of their afterglow, not willing to disturb the moment.</p>
<p>Geralt felt no such need, “you are truly beautiful you know, my songbird.” </p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes sprung open in surprise, he had assumed the Witcher would be done now, would return to his trademark hums and one syllable answers. “I’m not- Shut up”</p>
<p>Geralt chuckled, “I believe that’s usually my line, little lark.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, you can stop now.” </p>
<p>“hmm, I rather think you enjoyed my talking just a moment ago.”</p>
<p>Jaskier blushed, “I…”</p>
<p>“lost for words again already bard?”</p>
<p>Jaskier ducked his head down against Geralt’s chest, avoiding the Witcher’s sharp gaze, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to be embarrassed Jaskier.” </p>
<p>Jaskier lay still against the other man, unsure of how to respond, “I wasn’t… I just didn’t expect all that from… you”</p>
<p>Geralt simply hummed quietly in way of response.</p>
<p>Jaskier held back the urge to roll his eyes as the Witchers return to form, instead peaking up to carefully ask, “do you think- could we do that again sometime?”</p>
<p>“hmm”</p>
<p>“Words Geralt.”</p>
<p>“…Yes Jaskier, we can.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is like my second ever fic so still getting the hang of things so please be nice, but comments welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>